seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gol D. Drew/Personality and Relationships
Personality Drew has a sincere love for felines of any kind. Big cats, small cats, any cat and every cat is his friend. He's a respectable individual that is a man of his word and has a mind of his own. He doesn't blindly follow orders, if it crosses his moral code he will find another way to complete his mission and still keep his code. He's not afraid to admit when he's wrong and won't argue over pointless things. During his training with various mentors, Drew has lost bits of his sanity and sense of reason. Anything unreasonable or anything considered impossible is now either a challenge or a game. His love for cats has grown profusely, and more and more are attracted to him every day. Allies Hyperion Before they were charged with taking down Kent, they barely knew each other. But over time they became good friends. Hyperion had taken him under his wing and took Drew's training even further. He was taught how to use his Busoshoku Haki to its fullest, and was taken to Ryel Island to test his skills. Now Drew and Hyperion are close friends. They trust each other fully, and have no doubt in each others abilities. Gale His original teacher before Hyperion. Gale initially taught Drew Haki, both Kenbunshoku and Busoshoku when he was just a lieutenant. Gale caused attention to be dragged to Drew. Allowing him to get more jobs and raise through the ranks. Georgiana Drew has formed a strong friendship with his fellow marine. Their often referenced together and are sent on missions along side each other. Drew confides in Georgiana and asks her for help with dealing with his life and her brother. Drew never wants to see her hurt, or see her cry. Marines Ever since he was little, he wanted to join the marines. His parent however didn't approve. They didn't want him to risk his life. And sent him off to live with his grandpa. But his grandpa approved the idea, being a former marine himself. He took him to marine HQ and pulled a few strings for him to be accepted and trained under major marines. At first, many of the lower ranked marines didn't like him cause if his special treatment. But when he was taken to train under Gale, they were happy to see him gone. When he returned he was on a higher level. This sudden increase made the Navy take notice to him. Enemies Pirates Being a marine, Drew is trained to defeat pirates and restore order throughout the world. He has no grudge against them and is willing to treat them as equals. They're people too, so they should be treated as such. Kent Newgate During their multiple encounters, Drew has come to respect Kent more than before. He sees him as a great adversary and has sworn that when he becomes an Admiral he will be the one to take Kent down, no matter what. Until then, the two are somewhat friends. They don't automatically attack each other, rather they wait to see what he other one does. Over time these two have created a rivalry/brotherhood. They understand the pressure the other one is constantly put under and respects the others efforts and their end goal. Drew sees Kent as the brother he wishes he had, and as a best friend. Roku Drew's relationship with Roku is similar with his with Kent. Drew knows Roku's true strength and wishes to be his equal. He doesn't want Roku to look down on him in any way. In doing so, he's constantly training just to keep up. Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Character Subpages Category:Subpages